Zydrate Anatomy
by PrP1989Md
Summary: He needs the glo, he supplies it. What happens when one can't pay the other?


"I need another hit man." came the voice from the shadows. Graverobber turned around knowing who it was before moving. _Hopefully my hair looks okay _he caught himself thinking. He was one of the last people who survived the organ failures of the past years and had no GENECO parts in him to have repossessed, and this made him unnaturally pale and with his penchant for dark dramatic makeup, he looked even paler and more ethereal.

"Evening Jeffro. How are you doing tonight?" he asked the smaller man, coyly toying with his long rainbow hair, confident that he was the only game in town and that Jeff needed him for the zydrate he so craved. _Since that bitch Amber won't come near me_ he thought bemusedly,_ I need some form of action._ Graverobber ran his hand over Jeff's firm chest down to his stomach, causing his eyes to flutter shut. This was a dance they were both used to, even if Jeff wouldn't admit it for fear of hurting Beth, the woman who turned him onto Z.

"I-I need the zydrate but I can't pay you till tomorrow." Jeff stammered as Graverobber produced the little gun with the glass vial full of the precious blue drug. He was pulling Jeff's shirt up from where he was kneeling and licked a line across his bare stomach, tongue playing seductively with his belly button ring.

"Mr. Hardy. Jeff. Baby. You can pay for it tonight don't you worry your pretty little rainbow locks." Graverobber answered him, shooting the gun into his stomach then holding onto him as his body convulsed. The convulsions lasted all of 10 seconds and his Caribbean blue-green eyes opened.

"How can I pa-"he began to ask before Graverobber's mouth was on his. They stood, kissing for a full minute before Jeff snaked his tongue into the taller man's mouth causing Graverobber to pull him closer to his body, hard on raging through his pants. Jeff's body was responding in a similar fashion and Graverobber grabbed a hold of it. Jeff broke the kiss and pulled back at this contact, wanting no one else to see what he knew was going to happen.

"Can we move somewhere more private before we do this? And Beth-"Jeff began as he was drug to the rented room that Graverobber lived and ran his business out of.

"Will hear nothing from me." came his reply as he stripped Jeff of his clothes slowly, revealing him except for his boxers, and marveled at his body, still taut from the years of conditioning for wrestling and motor biking. Graverobber then stripped himself, watching Jeff's jaw drop at the sight of his hardness, pale and thick jutting from his body. He crawled towards Jeff, swaying his hips so his ass swayed seductively.

"Jeffro, can you follow directions?" he teased, gripping Jeff through his boxers, fluttering his eyes shut. Not trusting his voice, Jeff nodded and Graverobber lowered his head to his dick and licked a long line on it through Jeff's boxers until he got to the waistband, using his teeth to pull them off. He breathed onto Jeff's now naked member, standing long and thick, closing his eyes.

"I want you to grab my dick and play with it. You do that and you'll get a surprise." Graverobber instructed, turning his body so Jeff could do as asked and helping himself to Jeff as well, pulling him harder and harder, causing the smaller man to convulse in pleasure in a way that Beth had never been able to do. Jeff took this as a cue to what the other man wanted and followed suit, mimicking Graverobber's slow firm strokes until he cried out and stopped his movement with one pale hand.

"Oh God! You're better at that than I would have expected. Now you get your surprise lover." Graverobber breathed on Jeff's dick, taking it all into his mouth in one swipe. He sucked gently at first, cupping his balls and squeezing them as well. The zydrate was taking effect and it made Jeff more sensitive than normal. Graverobber's tongue ring sliding against the ridges of Jeff's hardness was driving him closer and closer to that golden edge that even Beth had a hard time getting him to.

"Oh God! Oh God! You gotta stop! Imma go if you don't-" Jeff shouted at the top of his lungs, the ecstasy of the other man's mouth wrapped around him, before Graverobber's mouth was once again dominating his. He explored Jeff's mouth with a fervor never seen by either man and he explored the finely muscled body beneath him with his hands while his tongue dominated Jeff's. He pulled back enough to examine him before flipping him over.

"Mmmmm. Your ass is so gorgeous. I can't wait to fuck it. On your knees Jeff so I can reach you while I dominate your perfect ass." Graverobber instructed as he moved Jeff into the position he wanted. Once they were settled, Graverobber reached into the cushion of the couch next to him and pulled out the lubricant and applied it generously to himself before entering Jeff. Once in he reached around the smaller man's body and gripped his cock, hard and began driving himself in and out of him, while he screamed in pain at first but as his prostate was continually hit by the head of Graverobber, pain turned to pleasure. The hand on his cock was following the movements of the two men's bodies and it was making things even better for Jeff. Graverobber felt the orgasm building in his balls and started pushing himself more and more frantically inside of Jeff, all the while stroking him more frantically.

"Harder! Oh God harder! I'm gonna go! Oh Graverobber! GRAVEROBBER!" he screamed as he let off on his hands, covering him with his seed. Graverobber took his hand off of Jeff's member and licked it clean, relishing the taste of the other man's juices. The taste was enough to push him over the edge and with one last thrust, he spilled himself into Jeff's ass, holding himself tight against Jeff, pulling his body vertical with his so that he could bite at the hollow of Jeff's neck, causing Jeff to spill himself again. Once they were both done climaxing, Graverobber slipped himself from Jeff and cleaned himself up before dressing as Jeff cleaned and followed suit.

"So Jeffy, same time next week?" Graverobber asked, kissing the smaller man's mouth and gripping him through his jeans. Jeff nodded in approval and kissed Graverobber one last time and went back to his girlfriend, knowing it would be Graverobber he would envision as he had sex with her.


End file.
